In a proximity switch known from Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 19 66 178, a series circuit consisting of an auxiliary resistance, a diode, and the collector-to-emitter voltage of a control transistor is connected in parallel to the emitter resistance of an oscillator transistor, which has a resonant circuit connected to its collector, in order to form a switching hysteresis. While a switching hysteresis can be achieved by this means, dependent on the switching state of the proximity switch, adjustment of the hysteresis, however, automatically changes the sensitivity of the proximity switch as well. Through an adjustment of the hysteresis the switch range and thereby the sensitivity is influenced. The hysteresis is adjusted through changes in the auxiliary resistance and the switch range is adjusted through changes in the emitter resistance. Since the auxiliary resistance and emitter resistance lie practically parallel, a change in the emitter resistance does not only cause a change in the switch range but also a change in the hysteresis and vice versa.